


To work

by Uintuva



Series: SakuTen sapphic adventures [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Sapphic September, Time Travel, Truth Serum, be careful in a lab, zetsu and madar gonna be gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: In the past, Sakura and Tenten get to work and Zetsu and Madara regret. If they had time that is.Truths come out.





	To work

**Author's Note:**

> Sakura and Tenten have landed.

The past months had been hard but rewarding.

 

Their landing had been less than graceful but at least they had made it still themselves (that had been a real danger). They had nearly coughed their lungs out at the sudden change in air composition but soon Sakura had them stable.

 

It had taken a while to figure out the time they'd landed in since they were at the edge of elemental nations and the people there weren’t very up to date on events that would tell Sakura and Tenten  _ when _ it was. But it did give them time to mourn and get themselves together as they traveled towards regions more known to them.

 

When they first got to civilisation and learned that the second war had just barely ended, there were some mixed feelings. On one hand, ample time to make sure Zetsu doesn’t mess with things anymore, on the other hand...they were completely and utterly alone. Nothing they know is going to be the same.

 

***

 

“Tenten! Coming your way!” Sakura shouted as she punted a well pulverised Zetsu towards the seal trap Tenten had prepared before the entrance to Madara’s lair.

 

“Gotcha,” Tenten muttered, tongue poking out in concentration.

 

Just as Zetsu landed into the seal Tenten drew the last line and fed it a shock of chakra, sucking a wailing Zetsu in.

 

Sakura came jogging towards Tenten hand held up in victory, waiting for Tenten to get up.

 

“Yes! It was excellent work!” Sakura cheered as Tenten high fived her. 

 

“Now we just get rid of this in the nearest volcano,” Tenten smiled in relief, waiving the seal scroll a little.

 

“Now Madara....” Sakura said as they both went serious again.

 

They hesitated a little at the entrance, but in the end a good puch from Sakura and they were in.

 

Madara in the state he was in, wasn’t much of an opponent for the two furious women whose life he would’ve messed up.

 

Tenten quickly open a scroll and from there drew hundreds of sharp objects she sent straight towards Madara.

 

A quick wind jutsu and they went flying everywhere, breaking things and causing a mess. But little wind wasn’t a problem for Tenten who sent everything back again.

 

This time there was no escape for Madara. 

 

A quick fire jutsu from Sakura and just ashes remained from the mad Uchiha. 

 

“That’s truly done then, hu?” Tenten muttered as she wiped some of the liquid that had splashed on her.

 

“Yea…” Sakura answered, voice shaky and smile looking brittle.

 

“What are we going to do now?” Sakura asked, voice faint as she basked in Tenten’s warmth.

 

“Well, I for instance was hoping you’d let me fuck you now that the apocalypse has been avoided,” Tenten answered, before slapping a hand across her mouth, face flaming read.

 

Shocked Sakura could do nothing but watch a flailing Tenten try to explain herself, but only managing to talk herself deeper.

 

“I didn’t mean it! I mean I meant it! I didn’t mean to say it out loud, cause I think you are hot but I got no change and…”

 

Sakura couldn’t help it. She burst down laughing.

 

“Wha? Oh you are cute when you laugh...Are you laughing at  _ me _ ?!” Tenten shouted, still terribly red.

 

“Ah-hehee-I think you are cute too-bahaha,” Sakura managed between laughs.

 

“But I think we need a proper wash first,” Sakura said, bit calmer now, swiping away few tears.

 

Tenten gulbed as Sakura turned a downright filthy smile at her.

 

“We could talk more about this, fucking, then.’


End file.
